Currently there are a number of solutions for toting children and objects around when a stroller or cart is not suitable. One of these solutions is to carry the child or object without any assistance, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market because it is difficult to carry a child or object for extended periods of time without any support. Another solution is to carry the child or object on the shoulders, but this solution is similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because this can be unsafe and not suitable for small children who still don't have their balance established and some objects are not amenable to placement on the shoulders. Still another solution seeks to use child-carrying devices such as baby carriers and slings, but this solution also fails to meet market needs because it is difficult to remove a child from the device if the child wants to get down and walk or crawl. Therefore, there is a need in the market for device that offers support and makes the carrying of children and objects easier.